


【杯拔】《It’s consuming me/意乱情迷》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal has a pipe dream, Hannibal is obsessed with Will, M/M, Top Will Graham, Will is a good fishman, fish and lure, 春梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *情人节主题。*拔拔做了春梦。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	【杯拔】《It’s consuming me/意乱情迷》

汉尼拔按照往日时间进行了洗漱准备休息，他从浴室里出来，侧着身轻缓地关上浴室门避免发出突兀粗鲁的声响，然后他拉紧自己腰间的睡衣带子，关上落地灯，进了卧室。卧室里开着的灯也只有一盏，还是床头边上的，于是卧室周遭的环境大部分都是昏暗的，只有奢华瑰丽的床单一角散发着光晕，像是吸引着困顿者前去陷落的夜魔。

脱下睡袍折叠好放在一把椅子上，汉尼拔走向床舒适地窝在里面，抬手关掉床头灯，周遭的黑暗安抚掉白天的繁忙，使呼吸变得缓慢舒长。

咔嚓。有房门被推开的声音，汉尼拔迷糊着撑起上半身，打开了床头灯查看来者是谁。

“威尔？”

“莱克特医生。”

“发生什么事了吗威尔？你为什么会在这个点过来？”要把“过来”替换成“出现”和“你是怎么进到我家里和找到我的卧室的”才对。

“我突然觉得我要应对一些事，这有关于你和我面对你时的感受。”

“是什么？”

汉尼拔坐起来，让自己靠在了床头上。他觉得一切都有点奇怪，但是他在内心自问理性时却没有得到相同的怀疑反馈。汉尼拔靠在床头灯旁边，除开他的一小片区域其他空间都是暗的，威尔所在的门口也是昏暗的，汉尼拔只能堪堪看到威尔光裸着的两条腿随意地站在对面。

“是什么，威尔？”汉尼拔又问了一次，就像他以往每次和威尔坐在办公室面对面交谈时的习惯那样，他要时不时唤回威尔的思想，也是他耐不住的答案的好奇催问。

听见汉尼拔的再次发问，威尔也依旧没有回应，他在微亮的昏暗区域里开始移动起来，他反手合上了房门，发出不小的刺耳声响，汉尼拔的反应只是眨了眨眼。然后威尔朝着汉尼拔走过去，而汉尼拔也只是注视着威尔，安静地在床上坐着。

“你终于没穿那三件套了。”一句暗含嘲讽语气里又实在只能听出单纯无辜的陈述句让汉尼拔在灯光旁边对着威尔忍俊不禁。

“再怎么喜欢西装我睡觉时也是会把它们脱下的。”

“那你现在穿着的是什么？”

汉尼拔突然就哽住了，他面对威尔时这种情况也不少见，但是并不像今晚这样处处都不在他控制里，威尔与他的距离突然就变小很多，威尔不再下意识地警惕身为心理医生的他，或者说是把对他的依赖突然慷慨直率地表现了出来。

“那你现在穿着的是什么，莱克特医生？”威尔又问了一遍，学着刚刚汉尼拔催问他的语调，也正是威尔的这句催问，让汉尼拔真正确定自己是在做梦，一场有关于威尔的梦。这是一场睡眠者自知自己在做梦的梦境，汉尼拔不断地在自己的视角和上帝视角之间看着发生的这一切，虽然他已经知道自己在做梦，但这不代表他可以左右梦境的内容，他听见自己对威尔说：“你为什么不亲自过来看看我穿着的是什么？”

如果一个人足够好奇和足够置身事外，他甚至会对自己的言行作壁上观。汉尼拔袖手旁观着自己在梦境里犯下的错误和之后造成的后果。

听见汉尼拔回应的威尔，在模糊的灯光照射下晃了晃身子，他的大腿肌肉倏然紧绷了一下，又放松成一种让人觉得紧实饱满的状态，然后威尔走向了汉尼拔，越来越走进床头灯的区域下，因此汉尼拔得以看见威尔在深夜来寻找自己时的着装——也穿着睡衣，四角短裤和薄透的白色汗衫——他在第二次和威尔见面时就看见的装束，汉尼拔好奇这是否是自己对穿着这身衣服的威尔情有独钟。

灯光最先照射出来的是威尔的肚子，汉尼拔很早就发现威尔肚子的可爱性——它仍保有在fbi受训过的紧实和腹肌形状，但又由于近几年都转为在课堂上授课和几杯威士忌的作用不可避免地突出和松弛下来，然而最让汉尼拔惊喜发笑的是威尔的腹部是从中间区域突出和松弛的，并不是像寻常中年男性那样在小腹处垂落一片半弧形的油腻肚皮。

在汉尼拔观察威尔的空档，威尔已经靠近了床边，伸手就能碰到汉尼拔的肩膀，威尔弯下腰来，一只手攀在了汉尼拔靠着的床头柜上，另一只手则在昏暗处探进了被子里，握住了汉尼拔的脚踝，和威尔一样，汉尼拔也只穿着一件四角黑色丝绸短裤睡觉——没有上衣。威尔握住汉尼拔的脚踝的时候汉尼拔下意识挣动了一下，换来的结果是被威尔误以为是催促的进一步抚摸，威尔的指腹是冰凉的，摸在温热的脚部皮肤上有非常舒服的感觉。汉尼拔稍稍地翻开了一下大腿，这点动作被威尔明显地注意到，然后汉尼拔抓住威尔放在耳边的小臂，慢慢地把威尔带了过来，被子底下的手也因为威尔的移动而在汉尼拔的腿部游移而上，直到停在大腿内侧上，手指横跨在带了布料的腿根和直接暴露出肌肤的区域之间。

黑暗中，汉尼拔和威尔模糊对视着，彼此呼出的热气碰撞在一起，然后又扑散在彼此嘴唇上，这份灼热就像太阳给予了万物复苏指示把生命从土壤里唤出一样，汉尼拔和威尔都被这份热感吸引得不断往前，直到他们的嘴唇轻轻相碰，用对方的温度挤走其中虚空漂浮着的热气。汉尼拔和威尔亲吻在一起，昏暗静谧的空间里发出了暧昧黏腻的液体啧咂声。汉尼拔的头部随着威尔的动作调整不断摇摆着，像是叼着一颗葡萄的海豹。

在差不多吻够的时候威尔撤了撤，然后被子下的食指和中指挑起了裤腿挤了进来。此刻可以说是汉尼拔四十几年来最明显感受到自己的阴茎和睾丸是怎么被包裹在内裤里的，尤其是威尔的手指在高弹的内裤里绕着他的腿根开始划起致命磨人的圆圈的时候。汉尼拔的手就尴尬而无所适从地放在自己另一半大腿上，有想伸手抓住威尔劝阻对方的冲动，也有意乱情迷引导对方更进一步的欲望。

即使旁边再也没有第三者在场，威尔摸索在被子底下的手依旧让汉尼拔感觉他们身处于一个暴露的受人窥视的公众场合里，进行着这种伤风败俗的偷情行为。

突然地，威尔的食指指尖完全摸在了汉尼拔的大腿根上，就陷在那道缝褶上，汉尼拔竭力忍住了自己屈腿夹住它的冲动。威尔把手这样放着，然后他用自己的一条腿踢起汉尼拔腿上的被子，使自己的一条腿可以伸进来，接着威尔把自己的那条腿卡进了汉尼拔的两腿间，轻轻坐在了汉尼拔的膝盖上。他在裤子里的食指距离汉尼拔的阴茎是那么近，汉尼拔怀疑威尔已经碰到了自己的一些阴毛。

“我应该继续看下去吗？”那根手指就这么保持着停在折磨人的腿根上，威尔坐在汉尼拔的膝盖上出声问道。

汉尼拔知道这是威尔抛出的一点心理伎俩。他给了汉尼拔更多更大颗的饱满葡萄，但不是平白无故给的，他要汉尼拔表现出值得奖赏这些葡萄的行为来。天生猎手的本能和一次次驯服了流浪狗的经验手段。即使在梦境里威尔也会让汉尼拔发自内心地赞赏他的聪明狡猾。

“在你打算把更多训练你的狗群的手段一步步用在我身上之前，我会用这种方式来让你明白我的全部回复。”

汉尼拔把被威尔坐着的膝盖轻轻往上一顶磨了磨威尔的裆部，然后他张开了自己的大腿使得威尔的手指顺利地滑在了汉尼拔的阴茎上。做完这系列值得奖赏的表现，汉尼拔仰起下巴眼睛闪烁地看着威尔。

海豹来讨要属于他的葡萄。

威尔更处于灯光照射不及的黑暗上方，于是汉尼拔无从得知他的反应，但是裤裆里手指的突然紧握让汉尼拔短促地叫出来然后下意识夹紧了腿，然而他只是往威尔的大腿内侧撞了一下，然后尴尬地被继续打开了双腿。

“放松一点，莱克特医生，你会喜欢的。”

这句话好像把汉尼拔当成了一个第一次经历性事的青涩男孩一样。汉尼拔从鼻腔里喷了喷被小小冒犯到的愠怒，然后威尔的第二下抚摸让他的气息紊乱起来。微凉的指侧夹住了从包皮里伸出的湿漉龟头，交错磨蹭起来，然后威尔在汉尼拔再次试图夹起腿时突然一个掌心包裹了上去，阴茎和睾丸一起被挤在掌心里同时揉搓着，汉尼拔就倏然把腿打得更开，前后摇摆起自己的胯部。

此时威尔和汉尼拔的距离又极为地靠近起来，俩人的呼吸又各自打在了对方唇周，汉尼拔看着被灯光照亮的威尔的下巴，他痴迷地盯着威尔的嘴唇，不断因为阴茎被撸动着而频繁吐气，他想在这种愉悦时候再搭配上一枚威尔的吻，但是威尔在梦里的距离貌似总是逾越不了，不管汉尼拔把自己的脖子抻到多么发酸的程度，威尔都没能再如他所愿。

梦境里的汉尼拔退化成了只能感受到被撸动快感的单一实体，他头顶在威尔的肩膀上，双腿因为威尔的手掌而不停发颤变换着姿势，他在黑暗里清晰听见自己狼狈的喘息声，于是他在威尔的怀里越贴越紧，企图模糊掉自己的喘叫。而威尔，毫无受影响地继续揉搓着汉尼拔已经硬得不行的火热阴茎，他渐渐把汉尼拔逼到了床头一角，让汉尼拔完全暴露在灯光旁边。现在，汉尼拔可以清楚看见自己的裤裆是有多么得鼓和威尔的手是怎么揉搓它的了。

“...”汉尼拔抬头看着威尔，面露再次被冒犯的不悦，然后他伸出手臂想关掉台灯，结果阴茎却突然遭受到强烈而快速的撸动。

“呃？...不、不。”

威尔突然地动作吓得汉尼拔失去平衡然后手肘直接磕在了柜子上，手筋发麻的酸胀感通过梦境准确传达到真实肉体上。睡梦中汉尼拔感觉自己的手臂抽动了一下。但所幸他的身体还没有打算醒过来。

梦境里的性事还在发生着，汉尼拔看见自己倒在了柜子上，手肘因为还酸胀着而无法使自己撑起身，只是他全身上下唯一的内裤不知道是不是在刚刚汉尼拔短暂回归现实的空档被威尔脱了下来，而且，汉尼拔听见自己持续发出的呻吟，他更好奇自己是什么时候被进入的。没有那种男性肛门被异物捅入的撕裂灼烧感。快感其实也不见得有多少，或者说是传达到大脑皮层被意识接收到的没有多少，汉尼拔只觉得自己体内有着属于威尔的粗大阴茎，它耸动在自己的身体里面，让他的小腹处有一种满足的舒服快感，汉尼拔一下子就把这种感觉和自己用餐时的饱腹感联系在了一起。

汉尼拔可以感觉到自己的手臂环绕在威尔脊背上的那种真实感，威尔每一次压在他身上的挺动都会牵动背部肌肉，肩胛骨之间会分裂出一道坚硬沟壑，这条沟壑，就是让汉尼拔全身震颤然后使他坠落的深渊。汉尼拔逃不出这个深渊。

“哈啊——啊...！”汉尼拔的背部难受地磕在柜子边，他稳稳勾住威尔的脖子承受住对方的最后冲撞。他面朝黑暗中的威尔，把光芒阻挡在身后，他的身体疼痛又欢愉，他的感受困惑又痴迷。

汉尼拔转过头，看着威尔一直模糊在黑暗里的脸，他全程都没有看见过威尔的眼睛。然后汉尼拔再次看向了威尔的嘴唇，他看着威尔半张着它喘息，比自己厚一点的唇肉被周边的短胡茬簇拥对比着，使得威尔的嘴唇看起来永远莫名地鲜红诱人。汉尼拔把威尔的嘴唇当成是这场激荡性爱海啸里的一个定锚，但是他可能不被允许再次使用它。汉尼拔眼神飘忽梦里的意识跟着模糊，他一直盯着威尔的嘴唇，没有意识到自己已经学着威尔打开了嘴巴，舌头在口腔里如蛇盘旋游移。

“嗯呃！”在高潮射精的时刻，汉尼拔获得了突然前倾的威尔的第二个吻。他被允许使用了这个锚，不再受海啸的拍打推撞。稳定下来的汉尼拔或许得救，但这意味着他无法再触摸到这片猛烈的海啸，无法借以慌乱瞥见其中的天堂幻影，这也意味着，汉尼拔已从梦里醒来。

手掌抚摸过身上的被子带来形似海浪的翻滚声响，汉尼拔平静地睁开眼，发现自己的手靠在了床头柜上，维持着睡前打算关灯的动作，手臂因为长时间处于一个姿势而发麻发凉。他就这么睡了过去。

缓着麻劲关掉了台灯，汉尼拔在一片黑暗里轻轻地叹息。他的阴茎上还残留着释放过的快感，后穴轻轻收缩甚至可以自己感觉到自己的湿润炙热。汉尼拔的眼睛像两座灯塔一样巡视在黑暗中，不是为了给失落船只指引航向，而是为了搜寻那片熟悉的海啸。最后灯塔同时熄灭，光亮纵身加入这场黑暗。

汉尼拔翻身躺着，无意又引起了一场海浪的回响。那两盏灯光倏然颤颤地亮起，然后又反复闪烁，最终还是合于黑暗。汉尼拔彻底安睡起来，他的鼻息喷撒在自己的嘴唇上，在表层的皮肤绒毛上划出了一个不规则的凹陷，在形如陷阱般的凹陷里，汉尼拔嗅到了他的锚尖上的海啸星光。

雪白寒冷的一个冰冻湖面上，威尔和杰克在一个破开的圆形洞口上钓鱼，他们俩人的脚印斑驳在身侧，昭示来路和停歇处，随后风雪会无声抹掉他们来过的证据。

“水特别冷的时候很难抓到鳟鱼。”威尔说。

“照理说鳟鱼是捕食者，它们应该会咬我的钩。”杰克发问。

“是的，但当天冷的时候它们的新陈代谢也缓慢下来，也就不觉得饿了。”

“那你怎么钓不饿的鱼呢？”

“改变战术，用活饵，饵要动，才会刺激它们行动。你要让他在不饿的时候也咬钩。”

“让它凭本能行动。”杰克明白了威尔的意思，“它永远是个捕食者。”

“你要营造一个只有你和鱼存在的世界。在那里尽管他知道一切，你的诱饵仍是他唯一想要的。”威尔把烈酒递给杰克，然后他自信笃定地说“我是个钓鱼好手，杰克。”

“是的，你是。”

放眼周身的雪白冰场，威尔如这个区域里的主宰者一样从容自适。他知道自己的鱼饵在黑不见底的冰下水域里是鳟鱼唯一想要的活饵，他的那个鱼饵尖钩上，闪耀着这片黑暗里唯一腥蓝的光。


End file.
